


Что в Имени? (What's in a Name?)

by pink_river21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Development, Character Study, Episode Related, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_river21/pseuds/pink_river21
Summary: Стивен размышляет о своём имени и о том, какое он использует, по мере того, как он растёт — по-разному.Фик про развитие персонажа, в котором описывается, как вырос Стивен на протяжении сериала и его отношение к самому себе, его матери и его самоцвету.
Kudos: 2





	Что в Имени? (What's in a Name?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's in a Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234855) by [ShadowoftheLamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp). 



Он был Стивеном. Это имя было прошёптано в его мягкий живот, принесено смехом, когда он танцевал с шортами на своей голове, и мягким бормотанием, когда он плакал от стёртой коленки. Он был Стивеном, и его отводили от брызков машинной мойки, но подталкивали побежать под шланг и посмотреть на радугу, которую они создали.

Он был Стивеном Юнивёрсом. Сыном Грега. Сыном Розы Кварц, которую знал лишь по нескольким разбросанным фотографиям и по самоцвету в центре его тела, расположенного так, словно всё остальное закручивалась вокруг него, а центр драгоценного цветка направлял человеческого мальчика. Он любил выводить пальцем круги по краю своего самоцвета, чувствуя, где он уходит под его кожу, и просил отца рассказать историю про комету и великаншу ещё один разочек.

Он был Стивеном Кварцом Юнивёрсом. Он любил звучание своего второго имени, как его рот кривился на «К», и как шипело «Ц» между его зубов и языком. Он жаждал ходить на миссии, жаждал развивать свои силы, быть Кристальным Самоцветом. Его растили как человека, но быть самоцветом было так захватывающе! Приключения, опасность, но ещё и познание, и доверие, и вещи, что были новыми, что были в часе или дне от Пляжного Городка. Пляжный Городок был домом, но ему хотелось большего. Грег говорил, что это у него в крови, что он унаследовал это от матери.

Он был Стивеном Кварцом Юнивёрсом, и он видел больше, чем любой ребёнок должен. Он видел собственную смерть, он вырвал себя из лап смерти, только чтобы найти Жемчуг, едва сдерживающую слёзы из-за того, что та почти дала ему упасть. Его сравнивали с его матерью столько раз, что портрет над входом, казалось, почти дразнит его. _“Кто ты такой, чтобы отнимать меня у них?”_ Казалось, говорит он. _“Кто ты, как не жалкая замена?”_ Он обнимал себя и пел колыбельную, звуки которой казались не совсем человеческими, мягкие тона, скорее, клавишами пианино, чем словами. Песню, которую он сам не до конца мог понять. 

Он был Стивеном Юнивёрсом, и он чувствовал, как его самоцвет нагревается так же, как перидотит вокруг бура, слышал агонию миллионов осколков самоцветов, вливающих свои чувства в его самоцвет и человеческое тело, совсем не подготовленное это выдержать. Он видел, как Перидот оскорбляет Жёлтый Алмаз, становится другом, становится кем-то большим, чем кем ей сказали она может быть. Он бы хотел сказать то же о себе. Ему было четырнадцать, выглядел он на восемь, а ощущал себя и моложе, и старше одновременно. 

Он был Стивеном Юнивёрсом, и он плохо спал. Висмут, Яшма, Рубины, его мать… всё это превращалось в плохо различимые блики цветов и криков, кипящей лавы и холодного, холодного вакуума космоса. 

Он был Стивеном ДеМейо, на день. Ему нравился и не нравился Энди- он был шумным и грубым, и не в смешном плане, как Аметист и иногда Перидот. Но он был дядей Стивена, и он был семьёй, и он был человеком. На один день, Стивен хотел получить шанс побыть обычным, побыть _человеком_. Никакого Кластера, никаких Алмазов, никто не думает, что он должен умереть за то, что сотворила его мать. 

Он был Стивеном. Единственным самоцветом Розового Кварца всё ещё в сознании, всё ещё функционирующего, и он едва вообще мог сойти за Розовый Кварц. Он был достаточно человечным, чтобы его поместили в Зоопарк, но в каждый момент, что он мог чувствовать, как ботинки Жёлтого Алмаза заставляли дрожать его грудь, когда она пела, его самоцвет казался слишком, слишком холодным. И он думал, что если драгоценный камень самоцвета — это вся его сущность, тогда какая часть его сотворена из её лжи?

Он не был уверен, кем он являлся, чем он являлся. Внутри его тела был Розовый Кварц, и этого хватало Аквамарин. Для неё всё было легко- у него был Розовый Кварц, он _был_ Розой Кварц. Ему говорили, что он Стивен Кварц Юнивёрс, но они так же говорили, что он был чем-то новым, кем-то уникальным. Откуда им тогда знать, что он был новым? Она расколола кого-то, и он остался единственным, кто мог бы быть ею. Его самоцвет неприятно давил на желудок, и он мог поклясться, что внутри чувстовалось остро, словно меч, хотя он знал, что он был гладким изнутри, как у Аметист. В конце концов, она была Кварцом. Создана для борьбы, она вырвалась из своего предназначения, выполнив его.

Он был Стивеном Юнивёрсом, и он был Розовым Алмазом. Он лгал, а ему лгали, утешающей полуправдой и заверениями, что всё в порядке, кружась в мыслях, сколько же ещё смертей действительно последовало от самоцвета внутри него. 

Он был Стивеном, и он был Розовым Алмазом. Он стряхнул все заботы, спрятал страхи и расколол личность песнями и улыбками в разуме, который всё лучше и лучше учился притворяться, что все вещи, что могли ранить его, просто не существовали. Что всё было хорошо.

Всё-таки, он был в точности, как его матерь.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания автора оригинала:**  
>  Вау, первый фик по СЮ, что я написала за эти месяцы, и вот. Я довольно-таки горжусь этим, так что хотелось бы фидбека! Что вы думаете об этих новых эпизодах, хм?  
>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  Фик написан в далёком 2018-м (казалось бы, два года, а словно вчера), так что ваше мнение спрашивают о последней арке 5-го сезона, или же о приключениях Стивена в Хоумворлде. И хотя это было относительно давно, лично мне всё равно будет интересно почитать ваше мнение, если вы захотите им поделиться :)  
> Буду признательна за фидбек автору оригинала от тех, кто шарит в английском, или просто kudos под работой, потому что автор действительно этого заслуживает.
> 
> Зеркало на Фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9085308


End file.
